unofficial_card_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Skills
Monster, Flash and Equipment Cards have one or multiple skills. Each skill have its own effect, that can be categorized in 6 groups, based on how the effect is activated and what it does: * Offensive Skills are activated when the monster attacks or are related to dealing damage. * Defensive Skills are activated when the monster is attacked or prevents the monster from being attacked. * Buff Skills benefits the monster by increasing a attribute or making it immune to other skills. * Debuff Skills harm an opponent monster by decreasing one of its attributes or making it's skills unusable. * Crystal Skills are based on you gaining crystals or related to cards' cyrstal costs. * Battlefield Skills affects cards in the battlefield (from summoning to battling) or destroy them. Offensive Skills All In: Performs X additional(s) Random Damage attacks(s). Ambush: This effect triggers at the beginning of your battle phase: increase Ranged Attack by X until the end of your opponent's turn.This effect can trigger only once. Anti-Air: Melee Attack or Ranged Attack will not cause Flying to trigger. This monster also deals X additional damage to monsters with Flying. Armor Breaking: When monsters have an Armor Equipment, that monster takes additional damage from Smite, Melee Attack and Ranged Attack. Ranged Attack cannot be blocked. Barrage: Your monsters on the back row will attack all back row enemies with their Ranged Attack, ignoring Taunt and Stealth. Batter: Performs X additional(s) Melee Attack(s). Bombard: If the monster has Flying, it will cause X additional damage when using Melee Attack or Ranged Attack to attack monsters without Flying. Dive: When evading an attack due to Flying, increase physical damage until the end of next turn. Doublestrike: '''When a Melee Attack from the front row is sucessful, deals additional true damage to one random back row enemy. '''Flurry: This monster performs X additional Melee Attacks, Ranged Attacks, Magic Attacks and Random Damage. Group Dive: All your monsters with Flying gain Dive. When evading an attack due to Flying, increase physical damage until the end of next turn. Group Smite: Deals true damage to all enemy monsters. Damages Armor first. Lightning: Deal spell damage to an enemy. Cannot trigger Magic Reflect. Magic Blast: When attacking an enemy with Magic Attack, deal additional spell damage to adjacent enemies. This spell damage cannot trigger Magic Reflect. Menace: During your turn, deals true damage to any enemy monster that changes position on the battlefield. Outbreak: When dealing true damage or physical damage to a enemy inflicted with Disease, remove Disease and deals additional magic damage. Piercing: When the target's armor is destroyed, deals exceeding damage from the attack. Smash: When dealing physical damage to an enemy, destroy its Equipment Card. Smite: Deals true damage to target enemy monster. Damages Armor first. Swallow: Whenever this Monster Card kills another, it permanently increases its' maximum Health Points, Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, Magic Attack and Random Damage by X. (Attribute needs to be present to benefit from the increase) Trample: When this monster attacks with Melee Attack or Ranged Attack, another enemy monster will recieve the exceeding damage. All In.png|All In Icon. Ambush.png|Ambush Icon. Anti-Air.png|Anti-Air Icon. Armor Breaking.png|Armor Breaking Icon. Barrage.png|Barrage Icon. Batter.png|Batter Icon. Bombard.png|Bombard Icon. Dive.png|Dive Icon. Doublestrike.png|Doublestrike Icon. Flurry.png|Flurry Icon. Group Dive.png|Group Dive Icon. Group Smite.png|Group Smite Icon. Lightning.png|Lightning Icon. Magic Blast.png|Magic Blast Icon. Menace.png|Menace Icon. Outbreak.png|Outbreak Icon. Piercing.png|Piercing Icon. Smash.png|Smash Icon. Smite.png|Smite Icon. Swallow.png|Swallow Icon. Trample.png|Trample Icon. Defensive Skills Counter-Attack: When damaged by Melee Attack, has 50% chance to deal one Melee Attack on the attacker. Cross-Counter-Attack: When damaged by Melee Attack, deals one Melee Attack on the attacker. Can be triggered 3 times in one turn. Flying: When attacked by a monster without Flying, has 50% chance to evade Melee Attack and Doublestrike, and 25% chance to evade Ranged Attack. Fog: This card will enter Fog status when it takes damage, which will prevent it from being damaged next time, but removing the status. HP Steal: When attacked directly, its maximum Health Points will be increased by X, also healing that amount. Magic Reflect: When damaged by a Magic Attack, has 75% chance to reflect damage back to the attacker. Mirror Shield: Reduces spell damage. Opportunity: '''When an enemy use '''Reach, perform Ranged Attack to that enemy. Can trigger once per turn. Sacred Shield: Reduces physical damage and spell damage. Shield: Reduces physical damage. Shield Spike: Whenever damage is taken, deal X damage to its source, unless source has Shield Spike. Stealth: When placed in the back row, can't be targeted by Ranged Attack or Magic Attack. Thorns: When hit by a Melee Attack, deals true damage to the attacker. Damages armor first. Counter-Attack.png|Counter-Attack Icon. Cross-Counter-Attack.png|Cross-Counter-Attack Icon. Flying.png|Flying Icon. Fog.png|Fog Icon. HP Steal.png|HP Steal Icon. Magic Reflect.png|Magic Reflect Icon. Mirror Shield.png|Mirror Shield Icon. Opportunity.png|Opportunity Icon. Sacred Shield.png|Sacred Shield Icon. Shield.png|Shield Icon. Shield Spike.png|Shield Spike Icon. Stealth.png|Stealth Icon. Thorns.png|Thorns Icon. Buff Skills Amplify: At the beginning of your turn, removes Silence from all allies and increases Magic Attack by X until the end of your opponent's turn. Charge: At the beginning of your turn, increase Melee Attack of this monster by X until the end of your opponent's turn. This effect occurs once. Cleanse: Removes Demoralize, Disease, Entangle, Silence '''and '''Suppress Magic from one of your monsters. Crusade: At the beginning of the battle phase, causes all your monsters with Charge to retrigger their Charge and gain Piercing. Enchanted Armor: When this monster gets equipped with an Armor Equipment, gain additional armor. Immunity: Can't be targeted by Flash Cards. Immune to Demoralize, Suppress Magic and Silence. Inspire: At the beginning of your turn, all allies become immune to Fear and have their Melee Attack increased by X until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest Inspire apply. Mass Cleanse: Removes Demoralize, Disease, Entangle, Silence '''and '''Suppress Magic from all of your monsters. When this ability is a Monster's, not a Flash Card's, this effect triggers at the beginning of the battle phase. Perseverance: Immune to Demoralize, Disease, Entangle, Silence '''and '''Suppress Magic. Rage: Increase Melee Attack by the difference of Maximum Health Points and current Health Points. Regeneration: Recover X Health Points when your turn begins. Shoot Command: At the beginning of your turn, increases Ranged Attack of all allies by X and their Ranged Attack can't be blocked by armor. Only the strongest Shoot Command apply. Trickery: At the beginning of your turn, all of your monsters that have the same faction will do maximum random damage. Vigilant: Immune to Counter-Attack, Thorns, Entangle and Opportunity. Amplify.png|Amplify Icon. Charge.png|Charge Icon. Cleanse.png|Cleanse Icon. Crusade.png|Crusade Icon. Enchanted Armor.png|Enchanted Armor Icon. Immunity.png|Immunity Icon. Inspire.png|Inspire Icon. Mass Cleanse.png|Mass Cleanse Icon. Perseverance.png|Perseverance Icon. Rage.png|Rage Icon. Regeneration.png|Regeneration Icon. Shoot Command.png|Shoot Command Icon. Trickery.png|Trickery Icon. Vigilant.png|Vigilant Icon. Debuff Skills Curse: Upon using or summoning: Reduce the level of the opposite enemy by X and remove their Equipment Card and Status Effects. Demoralize: At the beginning of your turn, decrease Melee Attack of all enemies by X until the end of your opponent's turn. Only the strongest Demoralize apply. Disease: When dealing physical or true damage to any enemy, the enemy becomes Diseased, which makes it lose Inspire, Shoot Command, Demoralize and Magic Reflect. Can be removed by Heal. Entangle: This unit has 50% chance to Entangle a random enemy, which makes it lose Flying and not attack or use skills in the next turn. Prioritizes the opposite monster. Group Disease: All enemies becomes Diseased X. Silence: All enemies become Silenced, which makes them incapable of using Magic Attack or Heal. Suppress Magic: At the beginning of your turn, decrease Magic Attack of all enemies by X until the end of your opponnent's turn. Only the strongest Suppress Magic apply. Toxic Fog: At the beginning of your turn, all enemies become Diseased X. Curse.png|Curse Icon. Demoralize.png|Demoralize Icon. Disease.png|Disease Icon. Entangle.png|Entangle Icon. Group Disease.png|Group Disease Icon. Silence.png|Silence Icon. Suppress Magic.png|Suppress Magic Icon. Toxic Fog.png|Toxic Fog Icon. Crystal Skills Additional Crystal: When sacrificed, generate an additional crystal. Balance: Dragon: At the beginning of your turn, all the Dragon Monster Cards in your hand will have their crystal cost changed to X. Drain Crystal: When this unit destroys a monster, gain an additional crystal. Equilibrium: Monster cards of the same faction in your hand will will have their crystal cost changed to X. This effect triggers at the beginning of the battle phase. Evacuate: When this card is sacrificed on the battlefield, it returns to your deck with a +X crystal cost. Jade Clothes: When the Equipment Card equipped on this monster is destroyed: generate X additional crystals. Nature Equilibrium: Monster cards in your hand that belongs to Nature Faction will have their crystal cost changed to X. This effect triggers at the beginning of the battle phase. Reinforcement: Generate an additional crystal. World Equilibrium: Monster cards in your hand will have their crystal cost changed to X. This effect triggers at the beginning of the battle phase. Additional Crystal.png|Additional Crystal Icon. Balance Dragon.png|Balance: Dragon Icon. Drain Crystal.png|Drain Crystal Icon. Equilibrium.png|Equilibirum Icon. Evacuate.png|Evacuate Icon. Jade Clothes.png|Jade Clothes Icon. Nature Equilibrium.png|Nature Equilibrium Icon. Reinforcement.png|Reinforcement Icon. World Equilibrium.png|World Equilibrium Icon. Battlefield Skills Can't Use: This card can be sacrificed, but not used or summoned. Contempt: Destroy every monster and equipment on the battlefield with a crystal cost that's equal or lower than X. Only triggers in PvP. Contempt does not stack. Corrosion: Destroy an Armor Equipment Card. Efface: When the enemy's battlefield is empty before this monster attacks, destroy a random card from the enemy's deck. Does not trigger on the first turn. Only triggers in PvP. Fear: Swap the front row enemy with a random back row enemy. Mass Corrosion: Destroy all enemy Equipment Cards. Melee Shot: This monster can attack a front row enemy with Ranged Attack, while in front row. This attack cannot be blocked. Mutual Elimination: Destroy one of your Monster Cards and a random enemy Monster Card. PR Card: This card can't be disenchanted. (Few special cards, from earlier versions of the game, have this skill. Newer cards that can't be disenchanted have a note on their side instead) Reach: This monster can attack a front row enemy with Melee Attack from the back row. Retreat: Return the chosen monster you control to your deck. Slam: Can use Melee Attack from the back row. Will prioritize the enemy in the opposite position. Taunt: Becomes the priority target for all Ranged Attacks. Terminate: Destroy a monster and any equippment on it. Unsummon: Return the chosen enemy monster to its owner's deck. Unyielding: When this card is about to die, it will be healed to its maximum Health Points and lose this skill. Can't Use.png|Can't Use Icon. Contempt.png|Contempt Icon. Corrosion.png|Corrosion Icon. Efface.png|Efface Icon. Fear.png|Fear Icon. Mass Corrosion.png|Mass Corrosion Icon. Melee Shot.png|Melee Shot Icon. Mutual Elimination.png|Mutual Elimination Icon. PR Card.png|PR Card Icon. Reach.png|Reach Icon. Retreat.png|Retreat Icon. Slam.png|Slam Icon. Taunt.png|Taunt Icon. Terminate.png|Terminate Icon. Unsummon.png|Unsummon Icon. Unyielding.png|Unyielding Icon. Trivia *In old versions, Armor Breaking had another icon.